Daibazaal Prep Vs Altea High
by Plumcicle
Summary: It's a new year at Altea High School, and the rivalry with Daibazaal Prep is as bitter as it ever was. Year after year, it was the same thing. Fortunately for Allura, Lance, Pidge, Keith, and Hunk, this year will be their last at the high school. But, it may not go as they had hoped it would. Rated T.
1. Character List

****Note: You don't have to read this, it just makes more sense if you do. I also do not own any of these characters, they all belong to DreamWorks! I just... made up some uncreative last names for some.****

 ** **Main Protagonists****

 ** **Lance McClain-**** Lance is an 18 year-old and is the flirty goof-ball of the group. Whenever his friends are feeling down, he'll be able to cheer them up no problem! He enjoys watching vines and memes with Pidge. Doesn't know who he likes yet.

 ** **Pidge/Katie Holt-**** Pidge is the smartest and youngest of the group, being 16, yet skipping a grade or two to get to her senior year. She is a massive memer and viner. Has possible feelings for Lance.

 ** **Keith Kogane-**** Keith is the lone wolf of the group, often preferring to do things on his own. He has an old rivalry with James Griffin and a playful rivalry with Lance. His closest friend Shiro is away at a collage called Garrison University and is like a brother to Keith. He used to go to Daibazaal Prep but transferred in his Sophmore year for an unknown reason.

 ** **Allura Voltera-**** Allura is known as the "Princess" of the group and it's a nickname she used to hate but has grown to accept it. Lance is like a brother to her. Childhood friends with Lotor, now enemies.

 ** **Hunk Garret-**** Hunk is the cinnamon roll of the group. He loves to spend his time baking, cooking, or finding new recipes to use. He cares deeply about his family and is basically a mom friend.

 ** **Side Characters****

 ** **James Griffin-**** James Griffin is friends with Kinkade, Leifsdottir, and Rizavi. He is the leader of the "group" and is pretty protective of his friends. Has a rivalry with Keith. Hates Daibazaal Prep the most out of pretty much all of the students.

 ** **Ryan Kinkade-**** Kinkade is the strong silent type, but cares about his friends like they were family, even if he may not show it. He speaks only when he needs to.

 ** **Ina Leifsdottir-**** Leifsdottir is the smartest out of all of her friends and like Kinkade, only speaks when she needs to. Phrases of speech often go over her head though.

 ** **Nadia Rizavi-**** Rizavi has the most spunk of out all her friends, which means she's the most outgoing. She enjoys hanging out with her friends whenever she can.

 ** **Shay Bala-**** Shay is a quiet person often not noticed by the more popular kids in high school. She loves to read books about places across the world, wishing she could travel everywhere. Has had a crush on Hunk since elementary school.

 ** **Romelle Colina-**** Romelle is a friend of Allura's outside of the friend group. She has often been described as "weird" by the other kids. Pidge thinks there's something off about her.

 ** **Takasi Shirogane-**** He prefers to be called "Shiro" by his friends and is the brother figure of Keith. He's currently away at college and is dating Adam.

 ** **Adam Wentz-**** Adam has been by Shiro's side for as long as he can remember. He is currently at the same college as Shiro.

 ** **Veronica McClain-**** Veronica is the older sister of Lance and is currently at Garrison University.

 ** **Main Antagonists****

 ** **Lotor Empire-**** Lotor is considered an outcast at his school, along with his friends Axca, Narti, Ezor, and Zethrid. His father is the principal. He has dark skin and his usual fabulous white hair.

 ** **Acxa Gene-**** Acxa is closest to Lotor and Narti out of all of her friends. She's the most serious of the girls. She is also trained on how to use a gun because why not? Used to have a crush on Keith in elementary school but that faded away. She doesn't care much about the rivalry between the schools. She has purple hair and is pale, but not as pale as Narti.

 ** **Narti Kovern-**** Narti is one of Lotor's friends. She often sneaks her cat Kova into school, which Lotor gave to her. She is mute and became blind in an accident. She does know sign language and snaps to get people's attention. She's good at reading people. Acxa is her closest friend. She always wears a dark purple hoodie with the hood up. She also has dark blue-gray hair (because if people can have white hair in this world then they can have this color hair) with a dark purple bandana around her eyes. She's pretty pale.

 ** **Ezor Rose-**** Ezor is the loudest and craziest of the group. She has long, red hair that has blue, yellow, turquoise streaks in her hair. It's dyed and she always has her hair done in a braid. She has light skin and she is dating Zethrid.

 ** **Zethrid Pirat-**** Zethrid is the most violent of the group. She's the main muscle out of everyone and gets into fights easily. She has short, fluffy neck-length blue-gray hair with dyed pink tips and she has tan skin.


	2. Sleeping In Late Is Not Good For School

****This is the first chapter of my Voltron fanfic so I hope that all of you guys enjoy it. I don't own Voltron or anything else except the writing. Voltron belongs to DreamWorks. Please review, favorite, and maybe even bless me by giving my a follow? Share this story if you want to. Have a wonderful day you wonderful people!****

* * *

 ** **Pidge****

The sound of my beeping alarm clock woke me up. I realized that my laptop was still in my lap, which meant I had fallen asleep while I was on it again. Mom said that I should stop doing it since school was starting, but I don't see a problem with it. The average human spends 33% of their life asleep.

I rubbed my eyes and looked over to see the time. I nearly jumped out of my skin because the clock read _7:00 A.M._ and that meant I was going to be super late. And on the first day!

I scrambled out of my bed and pulled on some clothes, then ran into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad, why didn't you wa-" I paused, realizing there was nobody there. Then, I looked over to the counter top and saw a note.

 _Dad had to go to work early and I had to run to the store. Matt's also at collage now, don't forget! Have a great first day!_ ️ _\- Mom_

Oh. So it was just me then. Great. I still had to get to school. I had missed the bus, which meant I would have to walk. Let's see, the school was about a mile away and considering my younger age, it would probably take me 17-22 minutes to get there. Well, I could run half of it, but I have Gym first hour, so that might not be the best idea.

Wait, hold the phone, I was getting another idea. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts list until I found Mrs. Garret's name. I called her hoping she would pick up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi Mrs. Garret," I greeted.

 _"Pidge!"_ She responded. _"Shouldn't you be in school?_

I gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, about that, I missed the bus and I need a ride and my parents aren't home."

 _"Say no more. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

Man, was I glad to have Hunk's amazing mom. She was literally one of the nicest people I know and it explains where Hunk got all of his 'Mom Friend' qualities.

About five minutes later, her car pulled into the driveway. I opened the door and sat down. "Thanks, I don't know how I can make this up to you."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just happy to help."

We pulled up to the school and she dropped me off. I thanked her again and headed inside of the building. The bell rang and I saw people shuffling out of classrooms, heading to their lockers or their next class. Hopefully, despite me skipping a few grades, I wouldn't be noticed that much.

I looked around for Lance, Hunk, Keith, Allura, or any of my other friends but I didn't see them. Disappointment filled me. Looks like I might have to tackle the first day on my own. Since people were coming out of classes, it looked like I had missed Gym and the class after that was Science, which was fine with me.

I put some stuff away into my locker, which was green. The other two colors I could've gotten were blue and yellow. I like green and everything, but blue is actually my favorite color, so I wish I had gotten that color instead.

I came into my Science class and took a seat right next to... oh. It was Romelle. I knew her through Allura and we were friends I guess, but there's always been something off about her to me.

"Hey Romelle," I said.

"Oh, hi PIdge." She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. "I got absolutely no sleep last night. I was worrying about school. Like, what if some guy breaks in and he has a gun and he says he's gonna take over the whole universe or something?

I chuckled. "That would never happen. I was up on my laptop half of the night."

"Again?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"Yeesh."

"Shh! Class is starting," I said. A teacher walked in and... it was my dad?! Since when did he work here? Wait, I remember overhearing him and Mom talking about a new job he got and that I would love it. Well, I guess they were right!

"Whoa, Pidge, isn't that your dad?" Romelle asked in a loud whisper-tone. I nodded.

"Hey class, I'm Mr. Holt, your new Science teacher for the year. Today, we're going to just be introducing ourselves. I want everyone to stand up and tell us your name and then say at least two things about themselves. How about you go first?" He pointed to a boy with black hair and dark gray eyes.

"My name is Sven," he spoke in a thick Norwegian accent. "I just moved here and I like birds." He quickly sat back down in his seat.

Romelle leaned towards me. "So he doesn't know about the rivalry, I'm guessing." I nodded. Romelle had transferred to Altea High last year, which is when she found out about it.

"Probably not."

Some more kids that I knew like Shay, Olia, and Slav introduced themselves. Eventually, it was my turn.

I took a deep breath and then stood up. "Hi, my name is Katie Holt, but my friends and family call me Pidge. I like Monsters and Mana and I like science and video games." I sat back down and Dad winked at me. I smiled at him. I was glad he was my teacher.

Now it was Romelle's turn. "Oh, um, well my name is Romelle Colina. I have one brother and I really love dogs but my mum is allergic, so I can't get one." She sat back down in her seat and smoothed out her skirt. I had never seen that outfit she was wearing, so it must've been new.

Me on the other hand, well, I had been in a rush. I was wearing sweatpants with a blue hoodie on. They had just been lying on the floor, so that was the outfit I went with. It wasn't too terrible. As long as it was comfortable I was fine with it.

We got through the rest of the teens and did an activity about trust or whatever and the class was over.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. That is, until lunch rolled around. I hurried into the cafeteria with my lunchbox and quickly sat down at a table.

I scanned the crowd of people and found a confused Hunk looking around for a place to sit. "Hey, Hunk, over here!" I called out, waving him over. Relief washed over his face and he hurried to my table.

"Pidge!" He exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad I found you! It's the first day of school and I forgot how loud and busy it is and I haven't seen you all day and-"

"Okay, I get it Hunk." I say, holding up a hand.

"Sorry," he says. "So, is anyone you know in your classes?"

I sighed. "So far I just have Romelle, Ina, and Nyma."

"Wow, that's it? No Lance, Allura, or Keith?"

I shake my head.

"That's rough. Maybe you'll have some of us in your next classes," he added.

"Yeah, hopefully," I grumbled.

Out of nowhere, a blue and white lunchbox slammed onto the table right next to me.. I jumped what had to be at least two feet into the air and turned to face Lance.

"Lance!" I shouted. I could feel my face heating up slightly. "Do you have to do that?" I snapped.

He smirked at me. "Chill Pidge, I didn't mean to scare you. Where's Keith?" He asked, looking around.

"In the lunch line," Hunk said, leaning his head to a place where he could see. He pointed to a kid wearing a red jacket and a mullet. Definitely Keith.

Lance seemed amused. "He still buys his lunch?"

"Guess so," I say. "Sucks to be him. The line seems pretty long. And James is just a few people ahead of him."

"That should go well," Hunk comments. "Do you think they still hate each other?"

"Guess we'll find out this year," Lance replies. "I still can't believe this is our last year of high school. Then it's off to college. Where... where are you guys gonna go?

I glance at him. "Me? I'm definitely going to get into Olkari University. I mean, with all my straight A's how could I not?

Hunk raises a hand sheepishly. "I'm going to try out for Balmera University. Where are you going Lance?"

Lance opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. He looks uncertain. "I... I don't know. I wanna try to get into Garrison University, like Shiro. But there are a lot of other colleges out there too."

I put a hand on Lance's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure it out," I say. I offer a smile to him. He smiles in return.

"Yeah," Hunk says in between bites of his sandwich. "I'm sure it'll work out."

Lance exhaled and smiled. "Thanks guys."

A few minutes later, Keith finally sat down next to us, followed by Allura.

"Geez, it's about time you guys showed up! What took you so long, Lura'?"

The others and I turned our heads towards Allura. We had seen Keith in the lunch line, but we hadn't seen Allura until now.

She looked around at us and rolled her eyes. "I was helping Romelle with something, all right?"

"With what?" I asked. I straightened the glasses I didn't need, the glasses Matt had given to me.

"She told me not to tell anyone!" Allura protested. I raised an eyebrow.

Oh, well. I'd find out sooner or later. I just had to give it time.


	3. Plans

****Lotor****

One final year of high school. It shouldn't be that bad. At least it gives me a reason not to be around my father. The classes may be slightly easy, but it was better than nothing. Year after year, Ezor does often suggest skipping class. Sometimes we do.

Actually, we were right now. All I had to do was ask to go to the nurse and grab a hall pass.

I was currently waiting outside in the courtyard, an area where no one really went to or thought to check during school hours.

Narti was the first to show up.

"Hey," I greeted her.

 _As usual, you're the first to show up._ She signed. _Are you sure the others are coming?_ She asked. Her head was cocked to the side and she held her bag with one hand instead of just putting it on her back, like it was made for.

"Have they ever missed a chance to skip class?" I pointed out.

 _Acxa does sometimes,_ she countered. I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject.

I glanced at her bag. "I'm guessing you brought Kova for the first day?" As I expected, she nodded. I shook my head in disbelief. "How is he even still alive? Most cats don't live as long as he does."

She shrugged. _He originally belonged to you, not me. Why would I know the answers?_ When she finishes signing she opens up her bag and releases Kova, who is somehow able to breathe in there as well. Does Narti just poke holes in her bag or something?

I opened my mouth to reply but that's when Ezor came.

"Hey guys, whatcha' two doing?" She asks, her usual playful smile on her face. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she strolls over.

Narti turns towards her. _Not much,_ she signed. _Where's Zethrid?_

Ezor just shrugs. "She stopped real fast to shove Throk in a locker. She should be here soon."

Sure enough, just as Ezor finishes speaking, Zethrid strolls into the courtyard looking pretty triumphant. "Let me tell you, Throk is definitely going to feel that in the morning," she chuckles.

Ezor smirks at her. "What did you do?" She asks.

Zethrid's grin grows. "Bashed his head into a locker then shoved him in that locker. He might have a concussion."

Narti claps sarcastically. Then she signs, _First day and you'll probably all ready get in school suspension._ I couldn't help but agree with her.

"She's not wrong, Zethrid." I tell her. She rolls her eyes and turns to stare at me and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't care! I've gotten a ton of them all ready."

"That'll get you into a good college," I comment sarcastically. I realize that we're still missing one person. "Is Acxa going to show up?" I question. Zethrid shrugs.

"Don't ask me."

"She said she was going to, but it looks like she might be a no-show," Ezor answers. "It's not like her to go back on her word," she adds.

As if we had summoned her, Acxa opens the door and steps outside. "Sorry I'm late," she apologizes. She looks exhausted and her usual neat hair is a tad bit messy.

"Yikes, you look like you got run over by a bus. What happened?" Ezor asks, looking a little shocked. She eyed Acxa from head to toe and she seemed pretty confused. "Are we sure you're the same Acxa we know and not some clone?"

Acxa lets out a huff of breath. "Clones don't exist, Ezor. And... I'd rather not talk about it." She says flatly.

Narti scratches Kova behind his ear and then lifts her hands to sign. _You sure?_

"I'm sure," Acxa snaps. Narti looks taken back. Acxa wasn't the snappy type. Whatever happened must've really bothered her, but it didn't seem like she would be telling us anytime soon.

Ezor looks back and forth between Narti and Acxa for a few moments. "O-o-o-kay then," she says slowly. "Anyways, remember that dumb back-to-school party Altea High always does?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "And?" I question. She pauses to think for a moment.

"Well, I was thinking that we could stop by, grab a few drinks, cause some trouble, then leave."

Zethrid grins. "I like it!" She exclaims, pumping a fist into the air. "When is it?"

Ezor smiles back at her. "About a week. So are we going?"

Acxa frowns. "If we are, then I'm driving." She declares, putting a hand on her hip. Narti just shrugs and goes back to stroking Kova. Everyone else turns to me. I bite the inside of my cheek, a habit that started when I had been younger.

"Fine," I sighed. "What day is on, Saturday?"

Ezor shakes her head cheerfully. "Nope! It's next Thursday," she states. "So we'll be there?"  
A Thursday seemed a little odd for a party and I wondered why it's not on a Friday, which would be more convenient. And the thought of me drinking didn't exactly make me cheerful. I considered cancelling, but Ezor and Zethrid all ready seemed too into the idea for me to just suddenly say no and burst their bubble. It felt too late to back out now.

"Yes, we'll be there. Where's it at?"

"A kid named Max is throwing it at his house since his parents are out of town," Ezor informs us.

"All right. I'm confused about one thing though," Acxa begins to say. "I thought Altea High kids' wouldn't even think to touch alcohol and you mentioned drinks."

Ezor smirks at her. "Not all of them are goody two shoes."

* * *

I walked to my house like I always do. The bus was too loud and the driver wasn't the best at his job. So, I always decided to walk. It was more quiet and I could be alone with my thoughts.

Narti, Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid usually took the bus so normally, it was just me. I was fine with that though.

I liked to take the long way home. It meant I could be away from home for a little longer. Another thing I was fine with.

Summer was beginning to fade into fall. The air was turning more cool and the trees were starting to shed their leaves. Birds were calling out to each other followed by the occasional sound of woodpecker pecking at a tree.

I enjoyed summer, but I prefer the colder seasons like fall and winter. Fall usually wasn't freezing cold and winter had always intrigued me. I liked to see the white snow covering the world like a blanket.

Soon, I reached my house. The driveway was empty, which fortunately meant my father wasn't home. He never told me much about his job or where he goes, but I don't care. He doesn't tell me much of anything.

I walked to the porch and opened the door. The house was dark and lifeless. I sighed and switched on the light and then walked up the stairs to my room to start working on my homework.


	4. Pidge And Theater!

**Welcome to another chapter of my Voltron high school AU! To anyone who reads it, I really do hope you like it. Maybe give me some suggestions?**

* * *

 **Lance**

The first day of school was going okay, I guess. I mean, it's school, so it's not ever going to be fun. But, at least I had some classes with my friends.

Allura was in my math class, Keith and Hunk have gym with me, and there are some other classes I had with my friends. The last class I had in the day was drama, which was an elective I had chosen, although I'm not exactly sure why. Maybe it's because I was always a little interested in musicals. I mean, I have a pretty good singing voice. I'm not sure why Pidge decided to take it though. Allura was also there.

When the end of the day came rolling around, I took a seat next to Pidge. The teacher turned out to be... Coran?! Allura's uncle?

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Wimbleton and I'm your teacher!" He announced cheerfully. Wait, what? Really? Since when did he work here? What was going on?! "I'm glad to have you all with me!" He said.

All right, I wasn't expecting this, but I can roll with it. Coran was a pretty fun guy.

"So this year, we will be doing a musical this year so you don't have to worry about that at all," he informed us. Allura raised her hand.

"What musical are we going to be doing?" She asked.

"Beauty And The Beast!" He replied. "Auditions will be in a few weeks. For now, we'll be relearning the basics. For some of you, this all might be new."

All right, I love Beauty And The Beast! It was one of my favorite Disney movies, second to The Little Mermaid. I started to think about who I might audition for. There was the Beast, Gaston, Lumiere, and others.

I glanced towards Allura, who seemed to be thinking. Then I looked over to Pidge, who's expression I couldn't really read that much.

The rest of class was just Coran explaining stuff, showing us around, and telling us a little more about the musical. I was getting pretty excited for it. I wished the auditions would be sooner.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my bag from the floor and slung it over my shoulder and walked alongside Pidge. Allura decided to stay behind and help Coran a bit.

"So," I began. "I never really took you for the theater type."

She shrugged. "Well, I guess joined because I wanted to try doing the behind the scenes stuff. Like lights, music, that kind of thing. But I may have also selected the wrong class."

I nodded. "Ay, I get it. You are the science-electronic type of girl," I told her. She was looking down at the ground, so I couldn't see her face.

"Uh, thanks I guess," she mumbled. A few moments of silence passed. "So... you still pining after Allura?" She asked awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

I thought for a few moments. "I'm not really sure. I think I still like her, but she doesn't really return those feelings. But I can't just turn off the way I feel about someone," I sighed.

I heard her mutter something.

"What'd you say?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing important."

"All right then," I said unsurely. Then a small thought crept into my mind, tugging at the corners of my mouth to turn it into a smile. "So Pidgey, who's your crush?"

Her face turned as red as a tomato. "W-Well, he's funny, cute, kind, thoughtful, and he's pretty smart at reading most people's emotions. But... he doesn't like me back, so it doesn't matter." She sighed.

"Well, he'd be pretty lucky to have someone like you," I said, trying to cheer her up.

"You really think that?" She asked, glancing up at me.

"Yeah, I really do."

* * *

 **Pidge**

I had to double check my schedule before my last class and I was shocked. What? Drama? That's not what I signed up for! My electives were supposed to be robotics and computer science, not robotics and drama!

Maybe I could get it changed. But, now that I know Lance and Allura are in it too, it could be nice. And Coran was the teacher! This class might be fun. Plus, I could try some of the backstage stuff. Yeah, things were definitely starting to look good.

Until I started to walk alongside Lance.

"-I can't just turn off the way I feel about someone," he finished his small rant.

"Trust me, I know the feeling," I muttered, keeping my eyes glued to my feet and focusing to put one in front of the other.

"What'd you say?" He asked me.

Oh my god, did I accidentally say that out loud? Dang it!

"Nothing important," I quickly responded, hoping he wouldn't get suspicious at all. I should just stop worrying about it!

"All right then," he replied. Was that... concern I detected in his tone? No, it couldn't be. Then he asked a question I was absolutely not expecting. "So Pidgey, who's your crush?" He asked.

If I had water in my mouth I would've definitely spat it out right then and there. I could feel my face heat up and I cleared my throat. "W-Well, he's funny, cute, kind, thoughtful, and he's pretty smart at reading most people's emotions. But... he doesn't like me back, so it doesn't matter." I finished my statement and hoped he would pick up on it, just a little bit.

"Well, he'd be lucky to have someone like you," Lance responded cheerfully. Nope, he was still totally oblivious. Dang it.

"You really think that?" I question, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I really do."

Then, I lost him in the sea of kids. I felt like we were in a storm at sea and had just been separated, and I was drowning. Being the short kid, it was pretty easy to get swept away. So yeah, that kind of sucked. But it was something I'd been dealing with ever since I had arrived at Altea High.

I got shoved hard in the shoulder and luckily, I didn't have a book in my hand at all. I felt someone step on my heel and then force their way past me, muttering a quiet "sorry" as if it could be accepted as an apology. Rude.

Finally, I reached the door, which was my ticket out of school. The doors burst open and the kids flooded out. We had survived the first day and reached freedom! Yes, victory is sweet! I ran over to my bus and sat down in a seat towards the front. Soon, Hunk came and sat next to me.

"How was your culinary arts class?" I asked him.

"It was pretty great. We got new, bigger, cooler ovens so we can fit more food in them, so that's pretty cool," he said. "How was computer science?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well, apparently my schedule got messed up somehow and now I'm in drama with Lance and Allura. Coran's our teacher."

Shock spread itself across Hunk's face. "Whoa, when did he get a job here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, thinking of all the ways he could've gotten a job here at our school, of all places. "I have no idea, really. Do we really want to know?"

He shook his head. "Eh, probably not. You know how Coran's stories are." I nodded. Most of my friends had listened to Coran's crazy stories for an hour. "Well, at least your survived your first day, right?" Hunk asked me nervously.

"Yup," I nodded. "Now we only have 179 more to go."

This should be a piece of cake, right?

Now that I really think about it, no. No it will not. Considering what school I go to and who our biggest rival is, this year may be a little rough. Except for the actual academic stuff. I already knew that I would fly past that.

* * *

 **I'm going to try and write some parts of the story from Hunk's POV, so be on the lookout for that. It'll probably be mostly Pidge, Lance, Lotor, and Allura. Speaking of Allura, her POV is next! Don't forget to review, favorite, and share. I'll catch you all on the flip side.**


End file.
